


grocery shenanigans

by fabulousfairytales



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Seth really loves that cat, what season three could have given us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: Seth really loves their neighbor's cat. And Jay can't say no to him.





	grocery shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I just posted this on tumblr, but thought that since here aren't many jayseth/jeth fics, I should post it here too. This is my first time writing them, so please be gentle haha

“What are you doing?” Jay asked suspicious when Seth grabbed something from the pet shelf.  

“Huh?” Oh, he was trying to play dumb. Okay. He stopped the cart right in front of Seth and gave him an unimpressed look.

“Seth. I am not blind. What did you take?” He pushed one hand into his side, while the other was still holding onto the handle of their shopping cart. They still had so many things to buy and so little time to do so and Seth was pulling one of his shenanigans.

“It’s just –“ He sighed. He knew that there was no winning against Jay. He might seem cute and unthreatening on the outside, but if there was something that Jay wanted, he would come and get it. Jay Simmons was quick-witted. Jay Simmons was fierce. Jay Simmons was the human embodiment of a puppy that was slowly turning into a hound, ready to defend his clients with all he got. And it should be illegal to be that good when you look like that.

Well not illegal. He didn’t mean it in that sense. No, of course not. Just because Jay looked the way he looked, him being here shouldn’t be illegal. No, this was not what Seth was thinking. At all, no. Jay was his friend. His roommate. His – He was spiraling again.

And judging by the faint hint of a smirk on his roommate’s face, he knew that Jay was aware that he was spiraling again. And all it did was play into Jay’s ploy. This brilliant, brilliant man.

Jay may be brilliant, but Seth wasn’t one to give up that quickly either, no. He could be fierce. He could be quick-witted – Actually, no. He never has any witty comebacks. And if he had one, it’s usually something he’s thought of before.  

But his point still stands.

Confidently, he put the can of cat food into their cart and continues walking down the aisle, purposefully ignoring the look on his friend’s face. He heard Jay speed up with the cart to catch up to him. The rattling stopped the moment he felt Jay’s hand on his shoulder.  

“Seth…”

Seth squeezed his eyes shut and exhaled before turning around. “Jay…”

“This isn’t even our cat.” Jay spoke much softer than Seth had anticipated. He had been ready to present arguments about why this cat food was a necessity to their household, but they all fell like a house of cards when he heard the tone in Jay’s voice.  

“I know,” Seth sighed, holding onto the cart, his fingers curling around the cold metal of the grid.

“Then why –“

“Because I’d love to have one,” he admitted quietly.  

“Seth –“

“I know, I know we can’t have one. I know. We’re both working a lot. And if we’re not working, we’re sleeping.” Jay tried to hide the little smirk. “It wouldn’t be fair to that cat, I know.”

Jay sighed and gently squeezed Seth’s shoulder. His hand wandered up his cheek which he gently stroked before letting go again.  

“Okay. One can. And you have to talk to Mrs. Lance about it first. We can’t just feed her cat like that.”

“Already did that! She said I could feed Mr. Pickles once a week with that,” he pointed at the can in the cart, “exact food. Treats only after talking to her since we don’t want to overfeed him,” Seth explained excited.

Of course he already planned this through, Jay thought. With a smile, he just shook his head and wrapped his arm around Seth’s shoulder, guiding him away from the pet aisle, afraid that he’ll buy every accessory in existence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank yo so much for reading! Comments are very apprechiated! :)
> 
> My tumblr is [orthoglasses](http://orthoglasses.tumblr.com/) so come over if you wanna talk or have a prompt!


End file.
